


Helicarriers are roomier than you think.

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Helicarriers are roomier than you think.

Sliding your finger across the screen to have the kindle turn the page on a new book. Tony had gotten you the device around christmas and you couldn’t put it down, It really helped with the restless nights you had. You had gotten to know the avengers since Bucky had joined. You were the one he trusted to come to after a nightmare. Since you two had met in the small apartment building, he came to you after every fight or relapse he had. You net the other Avengers after Bucky came to you with cuts and bruises, leaning onto Steve and Natasha. Rubbing your eyes you flipped another page. Glancing at the time on the top of your kindle you continued reading. Hearing a small knock outside of your door you stopped reading and looked.   
“{Y/N}...A-are you awake?” Bucky’s voice was shaky and you knew he had another nightmare.   
“Come on in, sweetie.” Bucky opened the door and shut it quietly behind him.   
“Can I stay here tonight?”   
“You always can. You know that.” Setting down your kindle, Bucky sat down next to you and cuddled up to your side. KIssing the top of his head and ran your fingers through his hair.   
“Do you want the light on or off?”   
“On, please, the dark reminds of things.”   
“It’s okay, here.” You moved a little, letting Bucky lay his head down on your lap, still stroking his hair. His arm wrapped around your leg and he pulled it close to him. Stroking his hair gently you sat in silence for a few moments, just comforting him was the best thing to do.   
“Were you busy?”   
“No, I was just reading my new book.” Bucky’s stubble pricked your leg and you flipped your hair away from your face. You felt a tear hit your leg and leaned over seeing tears streaming down Bucky’s face.   
“Hey, no. no tears. Sit up.” Bucky sat up and you cupped his face, wiping the tears away with your thumb, Bucky pushed back his hair before grabbing your waist.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky shook his head and you wiped away the remaining tears from his face. You stroked his hair while he calmed a bit.   
“Do you mind? If I continue reading?”   
“Go ahead, Doll.” You grabbed your kindle, and turned to the book you were previously reading. Bucky adjusted his head back into your lap and you smiled at him. Planting a soft kiss to his forehead. Your eyes moved quickly over each sentence, flipping page after page. You and Bucky sat in utter silence. He was resting on your lap, your hand dragging through his hair.   
“I love you…” Your eyes stopped, and just moved onto Bucky’s eyes.   
“What?”   
“You’re always here for me and I feel like I can count on you for anything.” You set your kindle back down before locking it and Bucky sat up.   
“I love you too Buck. Why all of sudden now?”   
“I’ve had feelings for you since I met you but you either always were in a relationship or flirting with Stark.”   
“You think me and Stark!?” You laughed slightly as you took his hands into your own.   
“Well you are always in his lab and talking, having a drink.” You snorted a bit before grabbing your nose. Feeling your cheeks flush you felt Bucky brushed your cheek.   
“You’re too cute.” Bucky leaned in for a kiss and you pulled him into one. The pressure made your lips tingle and butterflies appeared in your stomach. Bucky’s hand went up your thigh and you bit his bottom lip. His hair was dangling in your face, but you liked it. Bucky pulled back and sat up from you, holding your hand and smiled.   
“Come here.” You moved yourself onto your side, leaving enough space in front of you for him to lay down. Your arm wrapped around his shoulders while your other hand supported yourself. Bucky reached for your leg and pulled it over his waist, letting you basically bear hug him from behind.   
“Go back to sleep, We’ll leave the lights on.” You kissed behind his ear and drifted off with him   
__________________________________(5 months later)___________________________

You and Bucky had been dating for five months and it was perfect. Nothing really had changed except you moved into a bigger room together and kissed a lot... Bucky had been gone on a mission for a few weeks now, but you busied yourself around the tower. Helping out Tony or any of the other Avengers out in any way.   
“Shortstack, bring that over here.” Tony was giving updates to his suit. You brought over a wrench and handed it to him. He made a few turns and set it on the table next to him.   
“Tony? Can I ask you something?” Other than Bucky, Tony was the other Avengers you grew close to. Being best friends with Tony Stark, There was never a dull moment.   
“It’s never stopped you before..”   
“It’s about Bucky.”   
“Worried if he has a metal dick?”   
“No, wait, Nevermind. But when do you think I should ya know. Have sex with him?”   
"Why not now? Right here, on the floor, on the roof, bathroom at shake and steak--OOH! I got it...sex, in cryo, narcolepsy included." Tony smirked at you, seeing your face blush a little. Tomy kept throwing out random places at random times. Even mentioned buying out an applebee's and having you two do it while eating stuff off of one another. Only Tony Stark would suggest these things. Making you blush more than ever.  
“Okay Tony, I get it sex everywhere.”   
“Maybe Spangles will want in?”   
“I think it’s just gonna be me and Buck for right now. But I’ll keep that in mind.” A few moments later you heard the helicarrier land and rushed upstairs, Seeing Sam and Steve along with Natasha come out your face dropped a little.   
“Where’s Bucky?”   
“Sam, you were supposed to wake him.”   
“He is not my responsibility Cap.” You rushed into the helicarrier and saw Bucky with his arms crossed sound asleep. You straddled his waist and kissed his lips softly. Bucky’s face moved a bit.   
“Buck...Bucky?” He wasn’t the easiest person to wake after a long mission. Sighing you looked around you to make sure nobody was near and moved off of him. Watching his movements you slowly unbuttoned his jacket along with his pants, Slipping his pants down to his knees you kissed his pelvic bones and chewed your lip.   
“Bet this’ll wake him up.” You carefully uncovered his dick and slipped it into your mouth. Going up and down you saw his mouth open. Biting his lip hard you focused on what you were doing. Teasing his tip with your tongue you worked the shaft with your hand. You saw people walking out of the corner of your eye and stopped for a moment. Pressing a button on the panel in the front the helicarrier went into the small hanger it was in when not in use. Pointing your attention back to Bucky, who was surprisingly still sleeping, you worked on his dick again.   
“Yeah, {Y/N}.” His breathed out and your slipped your hand up his chest. Keeping your eyes on his face you saw his eyes flutter open and quickly looked away. Going faster over his head you felt his hand hold the back of your head and smirked a little. Your tongue swirled around his shaft and he groaned while watching you. His dick twitched a bit in your mouth and your gripped his thigh.   
“Fuck baby.” You slowed a bit before taking his full length a couple times before picking up the speed of your hand on his shaft. He bucked into your mouth a bit and you held his hips with your other hand. Bucky let out a breathless moan as he emptied himself into your mouth. Cleaning the remnants off of his cock you smiled up at him.   
“You didn’t miss me did you?”   
“Not at all.” Bucky slipped off his boots before kicking his pants off along with his jacket. Being fully naked, he pulled you up to his lips and dipped you back, Kissing you. Bucky gripped your shorts you were wearing and helped you step out of them while you unbuttoned your shirt. Kissing up your legs, Bucky moved you back on his cot he was sleeping on and you gasped at the feeling of his metal arm on your lower back. His took the edge of your panties in his teeth and pulled them off of you. Licking up your center you held the back of his head, He put his thumb to your clit and started rubbing it gently. You leaned your head back while his mouth greeted your slit.   
“Trebuie sa fie cu adevărat dor de mine …” Seeing how wet you were he slipped two fingers into you, curling them.   
“Mm!” Bucky reached up holding his fingers to your mouth you sucked them lightly.   
“Good girl.” Bucky ran his tongue around your slit and you gripped the seat edge. His fingers hit your spot continuously. You felt your climax coming fast.   
“Bucky I’m gonna…”   
“Shh.” Bucky slipped his finger out of you and you whined a bit. Bucky slipped one of your breasts into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue around your nipple you felt his fingers go into you again.   
“Yeah, Buck.” Bucky pulled out of you and went back in, taking it in slow pluses. He took your breast out of his mouth and moved you up a bit. Lining up his cock to your slit he slowly went into you. Gasping at the feeling of his cock moving in and out of you he bit down on your clavicle. Marking a small place on your neck you pulled him down and marked him in the same place. Moving faster into you, You wrapped your legs around his waist and he put his hands on the wall of the helicarrier. Bucky’s eyes locked with your own as long as you could keep them open. You closed your eyes from the rising pleasure inside of you. Bucky kissed you and slipped his tongue past your lips. Moaning into his open mouth you gripped his arms and gasped more. Bucky’s tongue still exploring your mouth. Going over your climax you screamed his name as your walls clenched around his own, he emptied himself inside of you as well. Pulsing a few times into you again he pulled out and slipped his boxers over him while he pulled you from the seat. Holding you against him. He slipped his shirt on over you before bunching up the discarded clothes stuffing them into his duffel bag. Picking you up bridal style he covered you with a small blanket and carried you off into the tower. Tucking your face into his chest Bucky kissed the top of your head you noticed Steve and Tony standing at the bar and hoped they didn’t notice you.   
“Took my advice did ya, Shortstack? How’d metalgear like it?” You blushed and covered your nose with Bucky’s sleeve. Bucky carried you back to the shared room, and laid you down on the bed before laying down next to you. Wrapping his arms around you, you heard Bucky start to hum a simple song and you kissed his chest before relaxing in his arms.


End file.
